youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Serling Roquette
Dr. Serling Roquette is the brilliant young scientist who invented the Fog. Personality Serling Roquette is short tempered, patronizing and judgmental. As acknowledged by Kid Flash, she frequently complains. She was disappointed upon finding out that Red Arrow was the only person who came to rescue her, and mockingly joked by questioning if there were budget cuts. Later, while the Team was defending her, she expressed her displeasure with having to deal with the thoughts of teenagers in her head (due to Miss Martian's telepathy). Despite these traits, she is very intelligent and was pragmatic enough to realize that escaping from the Shadows was a better option than have Red Arrow take the machine holding the Fog. Despite the fact that she is a genius, Serling is a normal human being, and is therefore quite fearful of her life, as she was hesitant to track the Fog, as she knew she would be tracked and targeted. Still, with enough reassurance, she can look past her fear to do her job. Physical appearance Doctor Roquette is a bespectacled young woman with blonde hair and blue eyes. Her hair is short, almost to shoulder length at the back and with bangs over her eyes. Doctor Roquette has the classical lab coat of a scientist, with the sleeves rolled to her elbows. The white coat has several pockets, with one holding a pen. She wears dark-blue pants that reach her ankles and an olive green V-neck shirt. She has a small earring on both ears. History Early life Serling Roquette is a nanorobotic genius and expert in claytronics at Royal University in Star City. She was captured by the League of Shadows, who forced her to create a powerful weapon: the Fog. Present extricates Roquette from the League of Shadows.]] While working on the Fog, with her life on the line, Red Arrow rescued her. She was disappointed that Red Arrow was the only one to save her—she had expected the Justice League. She was reluctant to leave the Fog behind, but eventually agreed to come, because Red Arrow could not take both with him. Red Arrow took her to Happy Harbor, where he stored her in the local high school to work on a solution. Roquette was not pleased with the protection Red Arrow came up with—teenagers. She continued working on a virus, and at Aqualad's request, traced the Fog. This did reveal their hideout to the League of Shadows. The assassin Cheshire made it past the Team, and was close to actually assassinating Roquette, but Aqualad stepped in. As the rest of the Team arrived, she was forced to flee. plans to kill Serling for the entertainment value.]] She was moved to a new location, a nearby internet cafe, but the tenacious Cheshire eventually discovered it. Aqualad, being the only one there to guard her, fough Cheshire, but is easily knocked out. With Aqualad down, Cheshire moved in to kill her, but noticed that the virus had already been completed and uploaded. With her mission failed, Cheshire entertained the idea of killing her for her own amusement, but decided not to, as the Shadows may find a use for her in the future. Doctor Roquette helped create cure-tech that could negate the effects of Starro-tech. Appearances Notes * Dr. Serling Roquette is a per-existing DCU character, who was mainly remembered as a major supporting character of Superboy's (Conner Kent/Kon-El) comic series during the 90's. She took the role of one of Superboy's many potential love-interests and worked as the head of the Genetics division for Cadmus. * The animated Roquette is distinctly different from her comic counterpart. She demonstrates little to no similarities save for name and some aspects of her appearance (blond hair and glasses). In the comics, Roquette was a teenage genetic biologist as opposed to nano-robotic genius. Furthermore, unlike in the cartoon, where she is short tempered, patronizing and judgmental, in the comics she was portrayed as perky, sweet, a bit childish and had a flare for wearing retro-style clothing such as leopard skin vests, bright pink and yellow skirts and neon colors. References Category:A to Z Category:Humans Category:Individuals Category:Scientists Category:Star City citizens